mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Gesias Cavalcante
The first round began. Kawajiri landed a leg kick and then an inside leg kick. Gesias landed a leg kick. Gesias landed an inside leg kick. Nine thirty-five. Gesias blocked a high kick. He caught a body kick and landed a right hand. Gesias stuffed a double up to the clinch. Nine fifteen. Gesias pulled guard with a tight guillotine. Nine minutes. Gesias turtled him up with it after a bit. It was tight. Gesias kneed the face. Gesias pulled half-guard with it again after they stood, with eight thirty-five. Kawajiri pulled out, but he was stuck in half-guard. Eight fifteen. Eight minutes remaining. Seven thirty-five. Gesias regained guard. The referee moved them to the center. Seven fifteen. Seven minutes. Kawajiri landed a few hammerfists. Six thirty-five. Six fifteen as Gesias nearly stood, he landed an upkick. He had a single butterfly. Six minutes. Kawajiri was basically in half-guard now. Kawajiri was warned for hitting the back of the head. He passed to side control with five thirty-five left. Gesias regained guard nicely. Gesias worked towards a guillotine. Five fifteen. Kawajiri landed a right to the jaw and another to the eye. He landed five hammerfists with five minutes ironically. Kawajiri stood and he came in and he hugged Gesias's hips. Four thirty-five. Kawajiri got another trip to guard with it. Gesias had a swelling under his right eye. They were moved to the center. Four fifteen remaining now. Gesias worked rubber guard. Four minutes. Gesias lost it. Kawajiri landed a left hand to the forehead. Three thirty-five. Kawajiri landed a good left hand. The referee stood them up. The referee gave a yellow card to both men. Three fifteen. Kawajiri landed a left hook. Three minutes. Kawajiri landed a left hook again. He missed another barely, actually an overhand right. Gesias blocked a high kick. Kawajiri landed a body kick. Two thirty-five. Kawajiri blocked a high kick and landed a right hand. Gesias landed a jab. He worked for a single, Kawajiri stuffed it to the clinch. Two fifteen as Gesias kneed the body. Kawajiri kneed the body twice. Two minutes. Kawajiri kneed the inner thigh six or so times. He kneed the thigh again. Another pair to the body and another. Those hurt. Another pair to the thigh, from Gesias. One thirty-five. The referee broke them up. Gesias landed a good jab. One fifteen left. Kawajiri missed a big right lead. Kawajiri landed a right hand and a counter uppercut, and again with one minute. Kawajiri landed another counter right. Gesias slipped the jab. Kawajiri blocked a high kick with thirty-five. Kawajiri landed a left hand and an uppercut and another left hook. He's dominating Gesias standing. Fifteen. Kawajiri shot and got a double-leg to guard and defended a guillotine. Gesias worked rubber guard. Gesias was trying to turn it to a triangle. Kawajiri was defending. Kawajiri landed some hammerfists. He landed three big left hands. The first round ended. The second round began. They circled. Gesias missed a jab. Kawajiri landed a big right. Kawajiri worked for a double, Gesias stuffed it and worked for a standing guillotine. Kawajiri slammed him to half-guard with four thirty. Gesias kept working for it, but he was bleeding on his nose very slightly from that right hand. Four fifteen. Kawajiri popped out. He landed four or so left hammerfists. Four minutes. Kawajiri tried to mount and had the back, Gesias escaped to the feet and clinched. Gesias kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Kawajiri kneed the thigh twice. Kawajiri tried for the trip, Gesias was stuffing it and he did. Three fifteen. Gesias kneed the inner thigh, and the referee broke them up. Three minutes. Gesias missed a jab and ate one. Kawajiri landed a leg kick and another. Two thirty-five. Kawajiri landed a good right hand and another and missed an uppercut and a left hook. Gesias showing good head movement and he smiled. Gesias stuffed a double but got tripped to guard with two fifteen. Two minutes as Kawajiri mounted. He was hugging Gesias by the ropes. One thirty-five. Kawajiri landed two rights in under, and six more in under. He was working that nose. One fifteen. The referee moved them to the center. One minute. Gesias got the butterflies back in and regained half-guard. Thirty-five. Kawajiri hugging Gesias and possibly working for an arm triangle but doubtful. Kawajiri passed to side control now. Fifteen. Kawajiri landed six or seven right hands. The second round ended. Kawajiri had the win via unanimous decision.